The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, having a control facility for performing a wash cycle to clean items to be washed based on a selectable wash program and having a drain pump that can be set, in particular be controlled or regulated, by the control facility for pumping off wash fluid from the dishwasher.
Commercially available dishwashers are configured to clean dishes with wash fluid automatically. However despite sometimes complex operating methods it is not always possible to avoid undesirable spotting on the cleaned dishes.